Same Girl, Different Worlds
by SweetCake439
Summary: Hated by her friends and not knowing what to do anymore, Sakura left the village to complete the task what a friend from her childhood requested her. Sakura's emotions explode as she somehow was send into another world. Memories from her past came back each time she visit other worlds. Three shining shinobies try to find her even if its mean to travel into different worlds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Goodbye Konoha And Hello Ame!

Authors note: just read it...

Talking: "Hn"

Thought: 'Hn' - 'Hn' (Inner/Demons)

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto

...ENJOY...

* * *

It was a normal night for Konohagakure. The villagers were sleeping peacefully except for a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes. Her name was Sakura Haruno. Only the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, knows that she is S-Rank and strong enough to be the next Hokage.

 _'Weak, annoying, pathetic…that's what everyone said'_ Sakura dried her last tear and packed her things in her bag. She thought about what her friends said while they were eating ramen at Ishiraku's without her…

 **"What do you guys think of Sakura?"**

 **"She is annoying…"**

 **"Sakura-chan is violent! She punches me whenever I do something idiotic"**

 **"Forehead? I don't like her anymore! She is always busy!"**

 **"S-sakura-san is…w-well, acting l-like she i-is better than u-us"**

 **"Troublesome women"**

 **"Ugly is fake"**

 **"Hn pathetic"**

 **"Sakura is weaker than my kunai"**

 **'CHA! And they call themself your true friends? B***!** 'Inner said full of anger

Sakura went through her clothes and found a box that she got from her childhood _'Oh! I forgot about it'_ Sakura opened the box and found a note with a little box

Inside the little box is a bracelet with a cherry petal on it _'Wow! It's so beautiful!'_ Sakura's eyes sparkled and she started to read the note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear pink haired brat,

listen brat…when the time comes, I want you to do something important for me. I finally realized that power is not the thing I want. I always wanted to see the world, learn new things and meet new friends. I wasted my time only for power. I want to show you everything…I left notes so it could help you a little.

First: Go to Amegakure, the village hidden in the rain. You need to go to the highest building in Ame. I left a blue tear shaped stone on the roof. Find it and hold it to the sky…

PS: this bracelet will help you if you are in danger or if you don't know what do

-Takao

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _'Takao…I miss you. I will do it!_ ' Sakura said determinded and left her home to start an adventure. Sakura looked one last time at Konoha _'You will regret what you have done to me. Lying to me and betraying me. The Sakura you know is gone'_

Sakura sliced a line through the symbol on her hitai-ate and made her way to Amegakure. Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the eyes that were following every move she made.

"This is good, it's easier to kidnap her now, yeah" Deidara stared at the pinkette "Pinkie is a missing nin? I thought she was loyal" Kisame said sounding surprised

"Hn, think of our mission. Failure is unacceptable" Itachi reminded the others before they forgot why they were there "Calm the f*** down weasel! We are a total of seven, and the b*** is f*** alone" Hidan rolled his eyes *glare*

"Don't let your guard down…if we fail I will have your money"-"WHAT THE F***?!-"

"Huh?!" Sakura looked around 'Whats wrong?' Inner asked "Weird…I'm sure I heard someone" Sakura pushed the thoughts back and continued to plan with inner what to do after they arrived in Amegakure

"Shut up or I will tell Leader-sama to only punish you if we fail this mission!" Konan said angered that they nearly blew the mission "Can I turn him into a puppet? He's getting on my nerves" said Sasori

"P*** off sex toy!"-"What did you say?!"

"Uh oh this is bad, yeah" Deidara sweat dropped and stared at the two "Morron! Everyone shut up!" Konan said now pissed off

'This is going to be a Long night' Everyone thought

 **Infront of Amegakure**

 _'Here we are...'_ Sakura stared at the village infront of her **'Hey Saku, I have a bad feeling about this'** Inner said nervously **'Maybe we should come another day'** _'Are you kidding me? We are already here!'_ Sakura said and started walking to Ame

 **'I'm serious! Lets turn back! Please!'** Inner said now terrified _'Why are you like this-'_ Sakura fell to the ground "Well, that was easy, yeah!" Deidara picked up the Girl from the ground "Why is pinkie here? It would be a shock if she wants to join us!" Kisame eyed the pinkette

"We will ask her when she's awake, I'll tell leader-sama that our Mission is a success" said Konan and she disappeared into papers "What should we f*** do now? I won't babysit her!" Hidan stated "Bring her to one of our guest rooms, I'll watch over her" Itachi said and walked away "Okay? That was weird" Deidare brought her to one of the guest rooms

 **Time Skip-**

 _'Oww...where, where am I?'_ Sakura opened her eyes and saw darkness "Where am I?!" Sakura screamed **'Saku...what's wrong? Are you alright?!'** Inner asked worrying _'This must be a dream! I can't be dead!'_ Sakura is shaking

"Oh! Pretty cherry blossom is awake! Why are you shaking? Are you scared?" An unknown Person said. Sakura turned around to see a male with a mask "W-who are you?" Sakura asked "Me? Tobi's name is Tobi! Tobi is a good Boy!" Tobi said and hugged her "LET ME GO!" Sakura punched him to the other side of the room

"Ow! That hurts! You are a bad Girl!" Tobi cried and left the room 'What was that?' Inner sweat dropped 'Don't ask me...' Sakura tried to stand up but the wires held her down to the bed "I won't let you move until leader-sama said so" Itachi came into the room

"Itachi Uchiha...what do you People want from me!" Sakure asked angrily "Hn, you should ask leader-sama not me Haruno-san" Itachi said "Uchiha, leader-sama wants to see her" Konan said

"Hn" Itachi let the wires on Sakura loose "Follow me" Itachi lead the way **'Don't follow him! He will kill you!'** Inner said scared _'He won't, the leader wants to see me' Sakura_ followed Itachi

 _'It's big here! I'm sure we are at their hideout!'_ Sakura looked around, Itachi stopped walking "Here we are" Itachi stood infront of a metal door _'We are going to meet their leader'_ Sakura gulped and went in

Except for six candles on each side of the room, the room was dark. _'Why is it always so dark?'_ Sakura asked annoyed **'Duh! It's Akatsuki, they like it scary'** Inner rolled her eyes

"Sakura Haruno?" One male at the end of the room said "I assume you are the leader of the Aktsuki. What do you want?" Sakura said emotionless but inside she is freaking out **'Omg! We are soooo dead!'** Inner screamed

"Correct, I'm the leader, but you can call me Pein if you want. And I want you to join my organization " Pein said and stepped out of the shadows **'KYAA! NEVER THOUGHT THAT THE LEADER COULD BE SOO HOT' Inner drooled**

 _'You're right...those piercings are kind of sexy-WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!'_ Sakura blushed **'Hehehe...you admit it that he's hot!** ' Inner giggled like a fangirl 'Stop it!' Sakura blushed

Being deep in thought Sakura didn't notice that Pein was staring at her _'Why is she blushing?'_ Pein stared blankly at her _'Never mind...she is cute-WHAT THE?! Whats wrong with me! I want her to be our medic, not to be my girlfriend or something!'_ Pein blushed _'Girlfriend...'_

 **'You like her...'** Pein looked around _'Am I Hearing things?_ ' ***chuckle*** _'There! I'm need to take a break'_ Pein sighed. **'Hey Saku! He's staring at our hot body!'** Inner grinned evily _'HUH?!'_ Sakura looked at Pein

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was deep in thought!" Sakura bowed'Stupid, you know that he's our enemy right?' Inner asked "Whatever, I want you to be our medic" Pein explained 'That's all?' Inner asked sadly

"Excuse me? You want me to join the Akatsuki?!" Sakura stared at Pein not believing him "That's what I said...join my organization, Sakura Haruno" Pein held his hand out for Sakura to shake **'Uh oh, what now Saku?'** Inner asked

 _'I-i don't know...'_ Sakura said

Hope you like it...if you don't

I don't care^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Other World

"Excuse me? You want me to join the Akatsuki?!" Sakura stared at Pein not believing him "That's what I said...join my organization, Sakura Haruno" Pein held his hand out for Sakura to take **'Uh oh, what now Saku?'** Inner asked

 _'I-i don't know...'_ Sakura said

 _'What should I do?'_ Sakura looked a the ground "What if I refuse?" Sakura asked "Then I have no choice but to use violence on you" Pein replied **'Shit! We are not here to** **die! Think of something Sakura!'** Inner said

 _'Takao..._ ' Sakura grabbed the bracelet "My answer is NO!" Sakura yelled _'Please! Bring me to the Roof!_ ' Sakura closed her eyes. Bright light shone in the room

 **Poof!**

"W-what!?" Pein closed his eyes and as he opened his eyes again Sakura was gone

xxxxxxxxxx

 _'Ah! I'm getting wet!'_ Sakura touched her hair _'Huh?! We're at the Roof!'_ Sakura saw the whole village of Ame **'Oh my god! The bracelet worked!'** Inner said surprised. _'I know! It's really useful!'_ Sakura said _'All we need to do now is find a blue tear shaped Stone'_

 **'There it is Saku! It's behind that big rock!'** Inner grinned. _'Great Job inner!'_ Sakura took the Stone and held it up to the sky _'Hmm? Now what?'_ Sakura stared at the Stone and touched it in the middle. The Moment her fingers came in contact, something happened.

Sakura's fingers went through the Stone and the Stone shone brightly. She tried pulling her Hand back but couldn't, and soon her whole arm followed being drawn into the Stone. **'SAKURA!'** Inner yelled terrified

...

...

...

...

Sakura was gone

* * *

Emerald eyes open wide as she looked around _'Where the hell am I?!'_ Sakura saw a lot of trees and flowers she had never seen before _'Hey inner! Are you alright?'_ Sakura asked but no answer came

 _'Inner! Answer me! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!'_ Sakura screamed in fear. No answer came _'This is not good! I'm all alone'_ Sakura hugged herself _'What should I do- That's right! The bracelet!'_ Sakura touched the bracelet again

 _'Please help me! Send me some clues!'_ White flowers popped out of the ground and lead in a certain direction. Sakura followed the flowered path and arrived in a village 'A village! Maybe someone will help me!' Sakura walked into the village

As she was inside she gasped _'Where am I?'_ Sakura saw everyone in dirty and strange clothes. Some of the villagers had chains on their ankles and some of the Kids were leaning against the building while some steal Food from a shop _'How terrible!'_ Sakura looked around

A Little Girl fell on the ground. Sakura ran to the Girl "Are you alright?!" Sakura asked the Girl "Stupid Little brat! Trying to steal from me, eh?" A fat man sneered and grabbed her hair "Stop! How dare you, you hurt a Little Girl!" Sakura yelled angrily. A lot of People came to look at what had happened "Y-Yumi!" An old woman shouted, tears in her eyes

"GRANDMA!" Yumi cried and tried to free herself from the man "P-please! I-i beg you, let her go!" The Grandma of the Little Girl knelt to the ground "You think I would listen to you?" The man snorted _'That's it!'_ Sakura glared at him

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Sakura used her inner strengh and punched him away from the Girl "AAAHHH!" The man crashed into a building. Sakura walked to the crying Girl "Are you alright?" Sakura asked and patted her head. Yumi nodded "T-thank you so much, miss!" The Grandma hugged the little Girl

"I'm happy that I could help!" Sakura smiled "Um, could you tell me where I am?" Sakura asked nervously

"Where we are? We are in Little Flowerfield village" The woman replied _'Little Flowerfield?! I never heard of a village like that!'_ Sakura froze in shock "Miss? Is everything fine?" The woman asked confused

"Y-yeah, um where do I find a place to stay" "You could stay at our place if you want, Onee-chan" Yumi said excited "Stay at our place, it's for saving Yumi! I'm Rita by the way, Yumi's grandmother" Rita smiled

"Thanks for the offer, I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura smiled back "Sakura? As in cherry blossom?" Yumi asked "That's right!" Sakura giggled.

The three arrived at a small house "I'm sorry, we're poor" Rita said sadly "It's fine!" Sakura went in. The house was really small, it had only one kitchen, one livingroom and a way that lead upstairs

 _'Probably the bedroom...'_ Sakura thought "Where do I sleep?" Sakura asked "Do you mind if Yumi sleeps with you?" Rita asked guilty "Of course not!" Sakura replied and walked upstairs. Yumi was sitting on a chair infront of the window

"So what's up?" Sakura took a chair and sat next to her "I had no choice..." Yumi whispered "Grandma is really sick, w-we don't have Money to g-get medicine" Yumi started to cry "Shhh...don't cry, I'm here now. I'll help you two" Sakura hugged her and patted her back

Yumi fell asleep. Sakura brought her to bed and walked down "Rita, why didn't you say that you where sick?" Sakura sat next to her "W-what could I do? I Need to make sure that Yumi is healthy" Rita hid her face in her Hands

"I'm a doctor! I can help, tell me what you have and I'll fix it!" Sakura said determined "Well, my back hurts and sometimes I cough out blood" Rita explained "Don't worry! You'll be fine!" Sakura stood behind her and pressed both of her Hands on her back. Sakura's Hand glowed

"W-what are you doing?" - "Relax, I'm healing your back" Sakura said _'She never noticed that her spinal disk has been broken'_ Sakura stated and fixed her broken spinal disk "How do you feel?" Sakura asked

"T-that's amazing! My back doesn't hurt anymore!" Rita said happily "I'll continue tomorow. It's dark outside and I need to search for some herbs to make you stop coughing blood" Sakura explained

"That's alright, thanks a lot Sakura. Goodnight" Rita said "Goodnight Rita" Sakura walked back to the bedroom and laid next to Yumi _'Why did you bring me here?'_ Sakura stared at the Stone and stuck it inside her clothes

 **The next day~**

"Good morning you two!" Sakura said and put Food on the table. Rita and Yumi awed at the Food on the table "That Looks delicious!" Yumi said "It is! I already ate, so I suggest you eat how much you want!" Sakura smiled

"Where did you get the Food Sakura?" Rita asked and sat next to Yumi "I got the eggs from the hens outside the garden and I got some Food by helping the other villagers out!" Sakura explained

"Grandwa thish ish delishius!" Yumi said while eating. Sakura giggled "I already found the herbs and made it into tea" Sakura Handed Rita a bottle with a green liquid inside _'She doesn't Need to know that I put some of my chakra in there'_

"Thank you, my dear" Rita took the bottle "I'm going out for a Little!" Sakura said and left the house "See ya later, Onee-chan!" Yumi waved at her _'Onee-chan? I like it'_ Sakura smiled and walked around the village

"It's her!" - "How is that Girl strong enough to hit like that?" - "Look at her clothes! They're so clean!"

Sakura heard the villagers talk about _her 'I need to ask Rita for clothes when I return'_ Sakura found herself staring at a carriage with People "MOVE! MOVE!" A man shouted to the crowd of People

"Excuse me, sir. What are they doing with the slaves?" Sakura asked the man next to her "They are going to be presents for the Princes. They are having a celebration today" The man answered

"That's horrible! I need to do something!" Sakura said "If you do that you'll become a slave too!" The man warned her but Sakura ignored him and walked to the carriage "Hey-" "I wouln't do that if I where you, miss" The man said and grabbed her wrist

"Let me go! I need to help them!" Sakura tried to take her Hand back "I'll tell you something, come to me tomorow I'll be at the dark forest, Sakura" The man disappeared into thin air _'Huh? Where is he? How did he know my name?'_ Sakura looked around but couldn't find him

 _'I better ask Rita'_ Sakura walked back home and saw Rita and Yumi feeding the hens "Hey! I'm back!" Sakura waved at them "SAKURA!" Yumi hugged her "You're back! I thought you'll never come back" Yumi said sadly

"Silly! I would miss you to much to leave!" Sakura ruffled her Brown hair "Anyway, do you have some clothes I could wear Rita? My clothes might be cause a lot of Attention" Sakura stated and touched her own clothes

"Yes, I've some! They are in my wardrope" Rita said "Thanks, and do you know where this _dark forest_ is?" Sakura watched as Rita and Yumi froze "Why would you go to dark forest, Onee-chan?" Yumi asked scared of the thougt of losing her

"The forest isn't far away from here, just go streight on and turn right. You'll see a statue of a wolf" Rita explained "But I'm curious too...why do you want to go there?" Rita asked "I found a Person who knows me but I don't know him. I'll go there to get some answers" Sakura replied

"I see...then be carefull, there are a lot of wild animals walking around" Rita stated

"I'll be fine!" Sakura said and walked inside. Yumi followed her "Does that mean you're leaving?" Yumi asked. Sakura sighed "Yes, I'm leaving. But I'll visit you two someday!" Sakura said and packed her things

"You better promise that!" Yumi said and hugged Sakura "I promise!" Sakura hugged her back


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Truth

Sakura walked into the direction where the dark forest is 'Hopefully that guy answer my questions' Sakura stood infront of the path that leads into the forest. Sakura gulped 'There is no need to be afraid! There are only dangerous animals…yeah just animals from a different world' Sakura shook the thoughts back and walked in

'Where the hell is that guy!' Sakura thought frustrated. Sakura went further inside and got lost 'Perfect! I'm lost!' Sakura heared something behind her "Who is there?!" Sakura yelled "Heh, you never changed, pinkie" Someone chuckled. Sakura saw a guy with blond hair and blue eyes "Naruto?" Sakura asked out loud

"I'm not Naruto! Don't you remember me? We were best friends with Takao-teme!" He said annoyed. Sakura's eyes twitched "I don't know you…" Sakura said and stared at him "And here I thought you would miss me, cupcake" The boy frowned 'C-cupcake? That sounds familiar…looking closely he seems also familiar too' Sakura tried to remember

Flashback-

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Sakura cried. The other kids laughed "Oh? You really thought we would play with you, pinkie?" They laughed again and left. Sakura cried louder and tried to stand up but fell on her butt 'My foot' Sakura cried. It's already been a while since the others left

'I'm weak…' Sakura rubbed her eyes feeling the tears falling out again "Woah! Why are you here? Cute girls like you shouldn't be alone in a forest!" Said someone. Sakura looked at the Person "W-who are you?" Sakura asked like he's going to hurt her. The boy frowned "I'm Sora Tsukitsu, what's your name cutie?" Sora grinned as he saw the blush on her cheek "

I-i'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura replied "Can you stand up?" Sora notice that the ground was muddy from the rain yesterday. Sakura shook her head "I sprained my foot" Sakura said sadly "Then I have no choice" Sora turned around and knelt to the ground "Hop on!" Sakura's eyes widen but still climb on his back "Thank you, Sora-kun!" Sakura giggled "No prob! Besides, I'm happy to found you!" Sora laughed "Why's that?" Sakura asked in confuse

"I wanted to fight with Takao-teme! He thinks that he's stronger than me! I'm allowed to fight with anything" Sora started to run "I can beat him if you help me!"

"Huh?!" Sakura never liked the idea of fighting with someone "Just try to distract him with your cuteness and leave everything to me!" Sora explained and jumped on a tree branch "How did you do that?" Sakura was amazed "That was magic, silly!" Sora smiled and jumped on branch to branch "Magic?" - "Uh-hu! Everyone here in Flowerfield hads the magic inside them but they don't use it. We could teach you if you want!" Sora offered

"Yeah! I would love to!" Sakura said excited 'Finally a chance to get stronger!' Sakura thought happily "I have one question, Sora-kun. Why did you call me cute earlier?" Sakura asked "Because you are cute! That pink hair is totally cute! You look like a cute cupcake!" Sora laughed losing his balance for a moment "From now on I'll call you CUPCAKE!" 'Cupcake...' Sakura smiled

Flashback Ends-

"S-sora-kun? Is that you?!" Sakura asked in shock "You remembered! You remembered!" Sora laughed and hugged her "I missed you, cupcake" Sakura hugged back "I missed you too! Where is Takao-kun?" Sakura asked "He is gone…I don't know were he is" Sora said and took her hand "Anyway, let's go!" Sora dargged Sakura further into the forest

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked "We are going to our secret place!" Sora laughed 'Why can't I remember being here before? How did I get to the Shinoby World?' Sora notice that Sakura was deep in thought "You'll get all your answer after we got there!" Sora smiled at her

Sakura and Sora walked for a few minutes and arrived at a waterfall "Wow! That's beautifull!" Sakura's eyes widen as she saw some fish flying. Sora laughed at Sakura's face "Come on! The place is behinde that waterfall" Sora walked behind the waterfall. Sakura followed him 'I hope he or his friends are telling me what's going on' Sakura walked beside him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are here!" Sora said. Sakura looked around 'It's getting weird! Why can't I remember anything?!' Sakura thought angrily and followed him inside a small house "Listen up! Sakura is here!" Sora yelled happily

Everyone's eyes widen as they saw Sakura "SAKURA?!" Everyone shouted in unsion 'Damn, so many people…' Sakura stared at the group of people "U-um.." Sakura was speechless. "We meet again" Someone was walking towards her

"It's you!" Sakura said in surprise 'Is he a friend of mine too?' - "I already know that you wouldn't remember this world, Sakura" The male said "You meet her and didn't say anything, Yumo?" Sora asked annoyed

"I was surprise myself that I met her" Yumo said and turned to Sakura "I know you have a lot of questions, I'll answer everything myself. Follow me" Yumo walked out "Why must you be the one that answer cupcake's questions?!" Sora shouted at him "That's simple, I know her parents" Yumo replied

'My parents? Did they know this guy?' Sakura followed him outside "So, you'll answer all of my questions?" Sakura asked nervously "Yes, so tell me…what's on your mind?" Yumo asked and turned into another direction "How do know my parents?" Sakura asked

Yumo sighed "First you must know that you were born in this world" Yumo stopped walking and sat on the ground "What do you mean? I wasn't born in Konoha?" Sakura was getting more confused of the situation

"That's right, you were born in this world" Sora said "Your mother, Hamari Haruno, was a kind and smart women. As the war begann your father, Kitsuo Haruno, died in the war. Your mother didn't know what to do and asked me to come with her. At first I was against the idea of opening a portal to a different world but I couldn't let you be in danger and agreed" Sora waited a little before continuing

"You know, it's dangerous going into another world without knowing how strong your enemies are. She did it for you. We were anbushed by a group of A-ranked ninjas. We killed them but your mother got deadly injured. I tried to heal her but she refuse to be healed. She told me to keep you save and healthy. I met a nice couple by the name of Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi Haruno" Yumo smiled a little

"I was surprise that they had the same last name like we have. They helped me to keep you save. I could't stay any longer and must go back to save everyone else. I asked them to watch over you and they agreed. I told them that your name was Sakura Haruno and requested them to act like you were their own child. I took your memories away" Yumo explained and patted her head

"It's not your fault that you don't know anything. You should belive that you came from Konoha. It was hard letting you go…you were just six and I took every wonderful memory away. There was not a moment that I couldn't think of you, Sakura" Yumo said

Sakura was quiet 'Everyday in my life, I thought that I was alone…I never know that there was something about me I didn't know' - "What about Takao-kun? How comes that he left a note in Konoha and gave me this bracelet?" Sakura showed him her her bracelet

Yumo froze as he saw the bracelet around her wrist "T-that's the braclet of the Dragons! Every person by the name of Haruno was imortal and were the strongest family in this world. Hundred of years ago the clan disappeared, no one knows what happened and your parents were the only one who didn't disappeared. The legend says that one person of the Haruno clan hid the bracelet of the dragons in another world" Yumo explained

'What?! Imortals? Dragons? This is getting weirder than I thought' Sakura stood up "I'm leaving" Sakura started to leave "Where are you going?" Yumo raised an eyebrow "I'm going to find something important" Sakura replied emotionless "I said that I could answer all of your questions, just ask if you need help" Yumo stared at her 'You can't…only I must do it' Sakura ignored him and touched her braeclet again

'Please, I need your help right now. Take me away' Bright light shone and Sakura was gone

'I hope you accept the truth that comes at you…' Yumo thought sadly 'Good luck, you need it more than being carefully…princess'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Three Shining Shinobies

 **In Konoha-**

"WHAT? DO YOU MEAN SAKURA IS GONE?!" Tsunade shouted angrily "W-well, I wanted to visit her but she wasn't at home. I walked in and called out for her but she didn't answer. I went to her bedroom and saw everything out of place…her clothes were gone and she wrote this note" Shizune gave Tsunade a note that she found on Sakura's desk

 _Dear Tsunad-sama,_

 _I'm sorry that I left the village but I have decided that I need a break from my so called friends. I'm also sorry that I didn't told you but I knew that you'll soon find out they would try to make me leave or spread lies about me. I love you Tsunade-sama, you were like a mother to me. Thank you for being there for me…_

 _-Sakura_

Tsunade clenched her fist already knowing why Sakura left "GET THEM TO ME!" Tsunade yelled "Who-" - "GET ME THOSE IDIOTIC TEENAGERS!" Shizune ran to find those people that Tsunade mean

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"What the hell do you want?!" Tsunade glared at the person behind the door "Excuse me if I disturb you with something but I want to speak with you" A familiar voice came into her office

"Make it quick, Gaara. I'm not in the mood to talk right now" Tsunade growled "I want to know where Sakura is" Gaara stared at her as she broke her desk in thousand pieces

"Sakura is gone…" Tsunade said angrily "What do you mean?" Gaara asked in confuse. At the same time her siblings and his friends came through the door "Tsunade-baachan! Is there a mission going on?" Naruto asked happily

 _'That guy! I know that he knows that Sakura is gone! I can't belive that he's also happy about it'_ Tsunade bit her lip so hard that blood came out "T-tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted in worry "Did you guys knew that Sakura left the village?" Tsunade acted calm but inside she was boilding

"Forehead is gone?! Why?" Ino faked a surprise "No way! Sakura can't leave the village! Why would she do that?!" Naruto also faked a shock. Tsunade's knuckles went white "What's up with her? She probably lost her mind" Tsunade hold her anger back

"D-doesn't s-she like u-us anymore? I-if she left t-then l-let's g-go and f-find her!" - "Yeah, let's go and find her-" "SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled and had enough "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled so loud that everyone in the village could hear her

"I KNOW THAT YOU HATE SAKURA AND WANTED HER TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE! SO DON'T ACT LIKE IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT THAT SHE IS GONE!" Tsunade screamed at them. Everyone was quiet

 _'Naruto…why would you'_ Gaara stared at him **'He's an idiot! And our enemy now!'** Shukaku growled "Heh…fine you were right. We admid that we hate Sakura! Why wouldn't we? She is weak, pathetic, annoying and useless" Naruto smirked

 _'What happened to you, Naruto? Why?!'_ Gaara glared at Naruto. Naruto ignored him "We don't need her! Let's just be happy that she is gone" Tsunade lost it and punched him "YOU BASTARD!" Tsunade yelled "ALL OF YOU! OUT!" Everyone left beside the Kazekage

"What do you want?! You got your answer!" Tsunade walked to the window _'Sakura…I'll find you!'_ Tsunade thought sadly and started to cry "I told you to leave" Tsunade wiped her tears away

"Hokage-sama, I want your permission to search for her" Gaara said automaticaly "Why?" Tsunade asked _'Why? I don't know…I just said that with out thinking'_ Gaara said **'You have feelings for her, kid'** Shukaku smirked "I have feelings for her…" Gaara said without thinking… _'I just didn't say that, right?'_ Gaara froze in shock **'You did, kid'** Shukaku laughed

"No! That's not what I mean-" - "Go and find Sakura" Tsunade smiled "I trust you more than those traitors" With that said Gaara and Tsunade left the office

Behinde the window stood a missing nin "This is not good! Leader-sama won't be happy to hear this" Said the person and disappeared at the ground **"So what? I'll just say that she is dead!"** \- "No! My mission is to know where she is!" - **"Ugh, if he kills me I'll eat him"**

 **At the Akatsuki Hideout-**

"Well?" Pein crossed his amrs **"She is dead-** Ahem! I mean, the Hokage doesn't know where she is" Zetsu replied **"It seems that the Kazekage have feelings for her. Yeah, and he wants to find her"** Zetsu disappeared into the ground

 _'Feelings huh? I'll find her first!'_ "KONAN!" Pein said telephatic  "What is it, leader-sama" Konan asked "You'll be the leader for a while. I have some unfinished business to do" Pein jumped out of the window and started to search for the pinkett _'I'll get you kunoichi'_

Konan sighed "What's the matter, paper-chan?" Tobi asked "Leader-sama is gone for a while, so I'll be the leader" Konan stood up and walked to the office to do some work "I knew it" Zetsu came through a wall "Tell us already why he's gone!" Deidara said annoyed

 **"Leader-sama is searching for pinkie"** Zetsu sat at the ground **"He wants to find her"** Sasori stood up and left the hideout "What's up with him?" Deidara sweat dropped

Sasori walked away _'I was right. He love her…but he'll never become her'_ Sasori smirked _'I'll get her, if you want it or not'_ Sasori walked at the dirction where the angels bridge is. A couple of days passed and Sasori waited for a person "You are late" Sasori growled "Calm down, be happy that I'll tell you where she is" The male rolled his eyes

 **With Gaara-**

"Where is she?" Gaara stared blankly at him "She is not here" He smirked as he saw his face turned red of anger _'I don't have time for this I have to find Sakura!'_ "Don't waste my time! Where. Is. She" Gaara gave him a death glared at him "I'll tell you if you tell me what you see in her"

"What I see in her? She is a great kunoichi" Gaara replied irritated "That's not what I mean. I want to know what you see in her" He said annoyed "What do you think of her?" ' _What I think? What the hell does he mean?'_ \- **'He mean what you like about Sakura'** Shukaku chuckled evily "She is strong and kind. She is beautiful-"

 **With Pein-**

"-and different from other womans I met before" Pein said "I don't know why but I feel different around her" Pein couldn't belive what he's saying "What do you mean different?" He asked

"I mean even though I'm near a woman I feel normal, but if I'm with her I can feel myself being happy. I wish that I could see her emerald eyes and never look away" Pein is getting nervous _'Am I sick?! Why the hell would I say that! Seriously, what's wrong with me?'_ "I know it's weird and strange but I-"

 **With Sasori-**

"-want to find her, even if it cost my life" Sasori felt something he never felt before _'Ugh, what's wrong with me?! The plan was to get revenge and turn her into a puppet!'_ Sasori grabbed his hair. "Is that all?" He asked amused "No, she is really importand in my life-" _'Ahh! I'm turning insane!'_ Sasori tugged on his hair "Stop it, I'll show you were she is" He chuckled and made a few hand sign

"Gate 1: Open The World of Magic!" He shouted and a black whole came out of nowhere "If you want to find her then go…I'll warn you, you might never come back" He said "And I said I want to find her, even if it cost my life" Sasori sneered and stood infront of the whole

 _'I'll find you, Kunoichi'_

 _'Sakura, I'm going to save you! Naruto will regret it if I come back'_

 _'I won't let you out of my sight anymore'_

At the same time Gaara, Pein and Sasori walked in the black whole _'Interesting, you'll need to be prepared, pink haired brat'_ He smirked and disappeared into thin air


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 One Clue

Sakura walked around the street _'It's a lot different than the other world'_ Sakura awed as she saw a pink like cloud in a stick "Hello! Want some cotton candy?" The male asked "U-um no thanks" Sakura continue to walk untill she found herself in a small playground

"You are to slow! You'll never catch me" A little girl giggled as she was chased by a boy "Boys are faster than girls so I'll catch you!" Sakura smiled and left the playground _'What should I do know? I definitely won't ask this bracelet for help again'_ Sakura sighed. The bracelet shone bright

 _'H-huh?'_ Sakura touched her bracelet _'Who is she?'_ A little boy stared at her _'Woah! Pink hair! That's pretty!'_ A little girl smiled at Sakura. _'Don't let me I can hear what they are thinking?!'_ Sakura looked shock _'Better get somewhere where I can be lone'_ Sakura suddenly felt pain at the back of her head…

 **With Gaara-**

"Ugh, where am I?" Gaara stood up _'Sakura must be here somewhere'_ Gaara thought and walked around "Um, excuse me?" A little girl looked at him "What is it?" Gaara asked "Did you saw, Onee-chan?" She asked scared "Eh, no? Who are you?" Gaara stared at her

"I'm Yumi! And I'm looking for my pink haired Onee-chan!" Yumi stated and search somewhere else "Wait! Is her name Sakura?" Gaara asked nervously "Yeah! Onee-chan is gone and I can't find her" Yumi said sadly

"Where is she?" - "Hmmm, she went to the dark forest before…but she didn't came back" Yumi explained "Where is this forest?" Gaara asked "It's behind you-" Not finishing her sentence Gaara ran into the forest _'I'm coming! Just wait a little!'_

Not so far away hid Sasori _'Inside the forest, huh?'_ Sasori smirked and used his chakra to ran faster then him. Pein was the first one who found a clue "Do you know a pink haired girl with emerald eyes?" Pein asked Sora "Uh no? I never saw a girl with pink hair before" Sora lied _'Sakura doesn't need more problems'_

Pein sighed and started to leave "Wait! I saw a pink haired girl this morning!" Yumo said "Really? Where?" Pein asked in surprise "I saw her near the hostpital of Flowerfield, I think she wanted to go to Hazefield. There are a lot of herbs in Hazefield. Just go north" Yumo explainde

 _'Herbs? I'm not surprise at all'_ Pein thought amused "Thanks for the information!" Pein left and ran to Hazefield "Why did you helped him, Yumo?" Sora asked in confuse "How should you know, that I helped him" Yuno smiled innocent

"Your brother lives in Hazefield, he can open the portal" Sora rolled his eyes. Pein ran and meet Sasori on his was "What are you doing here?" Pein stared at him "I'm here because of a mission" Sasori replied boredly "What kind of mission?"

"Konan told me to get some weapons from this world. A guy that Konan knew opened a portal and send me here" Sasori explaine "Hmph, then you may go" Pein left and Sasori followed Pein without him knowing _'Good thing that I could use my sand'_ Gaara used his sand to fly _'Who finds Sakura first wins…'_ Gaara flew to north

 **With Sakura-**

 _'Oww! What the…'_ Sakura opened her eyes and saw darkness _'Kidnapped again, huh?'_ Sakura sighed "Are you awake, miss?" Asked a little boy next to her "Huh?" Sakura looked at closely and saw that he chains on his ankle 'I _was not kidnaped, I was brought here to be a slave!'_ Sakura sat up

"Where am I?" Sakura asked and looked around "You are under the ground, miss. I'm Kai by the way" Kai explained emotionless. Sakura looked at him "First: I'm Sakura Haruno and not miss. Call me whatever you like. Second: I'll get us out of here, but only if you want to come with me. And third: Tell what happen here" Sakura stood up

Kai's eyes widen "You'll try to get out of here? And you want me to come with you?" Kai asked her "Yeah, I'll take care of you" _'I don't know why but I feel that I must keep you with me'_ Sakura smiled at him

"Uh…people are forced here to work for the king" Kai muttered _'I knew it'_ Sakura took his hand and touched her…"Where is my bracelet?!" Sakura looked around but couldn't find it _'Oh no, no, no!'_ Sakura panicked "What's the matter, Sakura-nee?" Kai asked worried

"I can't find my bracelet! It's very important to me!" Sakura said terrified "A bracelet? I saw that the guards took it before" Kai stated and stood up "You need to go to the fifth floor and then to the office room. Your bracelet might be there" Kai explained

"But how are you going to get it? We are locked in this jail" _'Ha! Nothing can stop a kunoichi like me!'_ Sakura thought determinded and summoned a clone

 ***poof***

"What should I do?" The clone asked. Kai jumped in surprise "Stay here and protect Kai while I try to get my bracelet back" Sakura disappeared in cherry petals "Sakura-nee?!" Kai froze in shock "Don't worry, Sakura will come back. Let's wait and act normal" The clone said and sat down _'Be carefull Sakura-nee…'_

 _'This is easy'_ Sakura crawled at the ceiling until she was at the fifth door _'A-ha! The office! Finally'_ Sakura opened the door _'No one here'_ Sakura search everywhere _'Where the hell is it?!'_ Sakura heared the door open

Before the door opened Sakura hid behind the curtains _'That was close'_ Two males walked in "She is here…" - "I know, I can't belive that one Haruno is still alive" Sakura's eyes widen _'T-they are talking about me!'_ "Soon we'll get every magic out of her and be rich!" The big man showed him a bracelet _'That's my chance!'_ Sakura knocked them out and took the bracelet _'Now to Kai'_

 ***poof***

"Huh?!" Kai jumped in surprise "Calm down Kai, it's me" Sakura opened the jail and took his hand "We'll go now!" Sakura ran with Kai to the exit "Stop!" Some guards notice them and followed them "S-sakura-nee…I can't run for long" Kai panted

Sakura picked him up "Hang on!" Sakura used her chakra to run faster. They arrived in a forest "We are far enough" Sakura slumbed down "Phew, let's stay here for a night" Kai started to cry "I-i thought you'll n-never come back t-to me" Kai rubbed his eyes

"I told you that I'll take care of you" Sakura ruffled his dirty hair _'He needs to take a bath…'_ Sakura grabbed her head in pain "Ugh!" Kai looked terrified as he saw blood came out of her mouth "Sakura-nee?!"

 **Flashback-**

 _"Sakura!"_

 _"Sakura! Pay attention!" An old woman scowled "S-sorry, Aoi-baasan!" Little Sakura sat down and listened again "You need to learn this! There will be a time where you must use elements to move on!" Aoi stated and looked at her_

 _"Show me the elements that you already learn" Sakura stood up and held her hands out. Her hand turned on fire. Sakura shook her hands and a little wind storm came. She the felt the earth and build a little house of earth_

 _Sakura stopped "I can't perform the water element" Sakura looked on the ground "I'm not surprise at all" Aoi sat in a meditation position. Sakura awed as water flew in Aoi's hands "Amazing! How did you do that, Aoi-baasan?" Sakura asked and copied her but failed to get water. Aoi laughed "I took a littlle bit of water from the trees and plants. I mold them together and got water. I didn't just take water from he trees, threre is also a pond near" Aoi explained "Relax and concentrate, then mold the water together"_

 **Flashback ends-**

"Sakura-nee!" Kai shook her "I-i'm fine" Sakura concentrated and water got in her hand _'I did it! My memories are coming back…'_ Sakura cleaned Kai's face and hair _'That's better…why is his hair red? Everyone has black, brown or blond hair here'_ Sakura pushed the confused thoughts back

"I'm done-" Sakura got lost in his eyes _'Clear emerald green…could it be?'_ "Can you introduce yourself, Kai? I want to know more about you" Sakura smiled "Um, my name is Kai Hanaru, I'm 13 and was born here I think" Kai muttered "You think?" Sakura asked confuse

"I-i don't know, I kind of lost my memorie…" Kai said quietly _'You're like me, Kai'_ Sakura looked up the sky _'You'll get your memories back, no matter what will happen'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Getting Closer

"Sakura-nee…I'm hungry" Kai's mouth watered as he saw the delicious food stands "Let's eat then!" Sakura walked to a food stand and got some dango, grilled fish and soba noodles "Where did you get your money, Sakura-nee?" Kai took a big bite of his dango _'I put him in a genjutsu and controled him to give me some food'_ Sakura smiled at him "He was nice enough to give us some food!" They walked for a while untill it got dark _'What should I do? I-'_

 **BOOM!**

"Ahh!" Kai fell on his butt "Are you alrigh?!" Sakura asked terrified and helped him stand up "Y-yeah" Kai rubbed his butt. Sakura concentrated and wings came out of her back "Hold on tight!" Sakura picked him up and flew up. Sakura looked shocked _'N-no way!_ ' A few miles away stood a big dragon _'A real dragon?!'_ Sakura touched her bracelet

xxxxxxxxxx

 _"T-that's the bracelet of the dragons! Every person by the name of Haruno was imortal and were the strongest family in this world. Hundred of years ago the clan disappeared, no one knows what happened and your parents were the only one who didn't disappeared. The legend says that one person of the Haruno clan hid the braclet of the dragons in another world" Yumo explained_

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _'Bracelet of the dragons'_ Sakura flew towars the dragon "Sakura-nee?!" Kai hold her tighter. The Dragon notice her as the bracelet shone bright. Sakura and Kai disappeared before they crashed into the dragon…

 **In Konoha-**

 _'Please be save, Sakura'_ Tsunade thought and finished some papers "Tsunade-sama…" Shizune came in "What is it?" Tsunade asked "Naruto is here" Naruto came in "What do you want, Monster?" Tsunade gave him a death glare. Naruto shiverred "U-uh, n-never mind!" Naruto ran out "Tsk!" Tsunade conitued to work. Shizune sighed _'Where are you, Sakura?_ ' Shizune thought sadly ' _It's so different without you'_

Months already passed and Konoha changed. "MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!" Gay waved at him. Kakashi ignored him and poofed away. Gay frowned _'Only Sakura can turn this village back to normal'_ Gay got an idea _'Maybe, I'll get him a brand new Icha Icha book'_ Gay grinned and went to the book shop "I'm sorry, but we don't have any new books from Jiraya-san at the moment" _'WHAT?'_ Gay sulked and walked home _'Now is Sakura really our last hope'_

 **With Gaara-**

"I knew that you are following me" Pein stared at him "What are you doing here?" Gaara rolled his eyes "I'm here to save my friend" Gaara walked towards an old building and ignored him. Pein followed him "Why are you following me?" Gaara asked irritated

"I can do whatever I want" Pein still followed him. Gaara glared at him "Piss off!" Sand arrwos flew at him "Tsk" Pein dodged every single arrow and ran towards him "Sand burial!" Gaara used his sand again but Pein jumped up _'Huh?!'_ Gaara's eyes widen as he poofed away

 _'A clone?! Shit'_ Gaara ran inside the building to find him _'Where is- Sasori?!'_ Gaara stared in shock as he saw Pein and Sasori fighting together _'This is my chance!'_ Gaara ran to find an old man "No need to look for me, Gaara" A person who looked like Yumo smiled at him

"Follow me…" Without saying anything Gaara followed him. The room looked like an experimenting room "Sorry, this is the only place that no one knows about. I'm-" - "Yuu Harume, twin brother of Yumo Harume. Bring me to Sakura" Yuu stared at him and suddenly started to laugh "Hahaha! You are very funny!" Yuu grabbed his stomach

Gaara's eyes twitched "This is not funny at all! Open the portal that brings me to her!" Gaara yelled angrily. Yuu stopped laughind "Cherry Gate: open the thoughts and memories!" A white holel came out of no where "Go and good luck" Yuu smiled inoccently

The door exploded "Found you!" Pein went inside the hole and Sasori followed him. Gaara looked at Yuu for a moment before going in _'Interesting'_ Yuu chuckled _'They shall know about Sakura-hime more before meeting her!'_

* * *

"Kai?!" Sakura sat up and looked for Kai. Kai lay next to her _'Thanks god, he's alright'_ Sakura shook his shoulders "Kai, wake up" Kai yawned and rubbed his eyes "Sakura-nee? Where are we-" - "Out of the street!" A moving thing stopped infront of them

"Go already! I have an impotant meeting" As Sakura and Kai got up, they stepped to the side "Tsk! Tourist!" The man inside the thing glared at them "Woah! That thing can move on its own! It's not a carriage" Kai stated in surprised

"You're right, we are in another world right now" Sakura sighed _'I'll never know any informations at the other world now'_ "Let's keep moving" Sakura and Kai found a hotel to stay in "You used genjutsu, right Sakura-nee?" Kai asked while jumping on the bed

Sakura looked surprised "How did you know?" Kai stopped jumping and lay on the bed "Hmm, I'm not sure. It's like I knew it since I was born" Kai close his eyes and fell asleep. Sakura soon followed

 **Dream-**

"I love you, Sakura!" Gaara, Sasori and Pein yelled at the same time

 **Dream ends-**

Sakura sat up _'What was that? Why did I dream of them'_ Sakura took a deep breath and tried to sleep again


End file.
